quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/17
(801) (30/08/2007 - 23:27:10) 22:29'25 <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ A'cro' è attivo ¤¤¤ 22:57'40 <%floriana> mi sono spompata 23:14'41 <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ Il vincitore dopo''' 10''' manche è''' floriana ' con' 24 punti e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(802) (31/08/2007 - 01:11:59) 01:11'33 <%Chrono256> ME LO SENTO INSIDE *(803) (31/08/2007 - 14:31:47) cmq bravo igol *(804) (31/08/2007 - 23:22:22) 23:19'45 se dovessi cad 23:19'47 * Patre has left #quizzit 23:20'00 * Patre has joined #quizzit 23:20'04 ... 23:20'12 <%Chicca> stavi cercando di dirci le tue ultime volontà? *(805) (01/09/2007 - 13:34:34) 13:34 per NoNameGod... 'scolta... GESTANTE è participio presente o preservativo imperfetto ? *(806) (01/09/2007 - 23:52:48) 23:10:15 ¤¤¤ '''Acro è attivo ¤¤¤ 23:10:25 non ho voglia di acro 23:51:33 ¤¤¤ Il vincitore dopo''' 10''' manche è''' floriana ' con' 21 punti e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(807) (02/09/2007 - 03:51:06) tre... nn ci sono parole lunghe con tre"! <@GameDale> ]kiki[ in 59.02 secondi con le parole grigiastre e trentatre di 19 lettere totali ha totalizzato 73 punti +3 Velocità +3 Lunghezza +4 Originalità *(808) (03/09/2007 - 21:39:13) 21:37:47 1. magnetikaa - forse era meglio andare via... - 7 voti da Jacqueline StigTofting elena^ SirJack Ruby Atoman mikaty *(809) (05/09/2007 - 00:26:27) 00:22'12 <@GameDale> 8. igol '- Gesù vendeva hashish ' - ' 8 voti da ' qualcosa raffoilbaffo floriana ^gioconda CrashTestDummy Chicca gosth Yukon ' *(810) (05/09/2007 - 15:41:13) 10.' FrunxRC '- vorrei tanto lasciarmi baciare..... Utopia!!!!! ' - ' 8 voti da ' flo86 Mrand sarajane prozac Awayana CrashTestDummy europino anastacia''' *(811) (06/09/2007 - 21:24:16) 20:39:17 non sapevo che floriana amasse scivolopro 20:49:38 e per rispondere a Jack, io non amo nè odio scivolopro, mi piace farlo ogni tanto, senza esagerazione 20:49:53 come il sesso anale :°D 20:50:01 si vede che stasera avevo culo :P *(812) (06/09/2007 - 22:48:34) <@GameDale> 6.' floriana '- guardatemi!!! vengo travolgendo Messina: e' fantasmagorico!!! ' - ' 2 voti da ' raffoilbaffo Chicca '* annienta Messina e Reggio Calabria a suon di orgasmi <%Chicca> lo stretto di messina ce l'hai fra le gambe :°D <%floriana> e non è stretto <@wonderwall> ha largo colombo <@wonderwall> altro che stretto *(813) (07/09/2007 - 17:21:15) 17:20:14 Cmq Jeff Buckley era davvero un talento 17:20:42 il mio gatto ha molto più talento 17:20:46 e io non ho nemmeno un gatto *(814) (07/09/2007 - 21:11:37) Trovare una parola che ABBIA le lettere''' I I O ' ' europino in 45.2 secondi con la parola riabbiamo di 9 lettere ha totalizzato 50 punti +20 Bonus +2 Originalità uff cercavo una parola che contenesse "abbia" + i i o *(815) (08/09/2007 - 00:26:50) 00:26:16 ''' Sei Venerdì 7 Settembre 2007 alle 23:03 Vincitore:' _rosie_ '''Durata: 71 minuti *(816) (08/09/2007 - 01:21:53) 01:21'25 <%floriana> sono simpatica come un palo in culo *(817) (08/09/2007 - 01:36:09) 01:33'12 dai insulto libero 01:34'00 <%floriana> io m'insulto già da sola 01:34'15 <%floriana> floriana sei una troia! 01:34'23 <@wonderwall> il vero insulto sarebbe 01:34'27 <@wonderwall> troia, sei una floriana! *(818) (08/09/2007 - 18:12:08) 18:06:04 ' 5ª''' manche - C'onsonando 18:06:04 Si gioca con le lettere' S L G V F S S S ' 18:06:59 Una manche un tantino impossibile 18:07:28 ce n'erano un sacco 18:07:45 ma non ci sono vocali' *(819) (09/09/2007 - 02:14:03) <@itised83> Contribusci anche tu. Nega il Sei a floriana. E' una campagna di sensibilizzazione *(820) (09/09/2007 - 12:14:10) PISTICCI (MATERA), 9 SET - Incontra l'ex fidanzata, la picchia, la porta in una zona isolata dove la picchia di nuovo per riallacciare la relazione.Un uomo di 36 anni autore dell'aggressione e' stato arrestato la notte scorsa a Pisticci (Matera) dai Carabinieri di Matera, che lo hanno salvato dall'ira dei parenti della ragazza... Hanno pisticciato *(821) (11/09/2007 - 20:42:31) 20:42:10 pyramid arriva dove il Devoti-Oli non può arrivare *(822) (13/09/2007 - 16:44:15) Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, volume 3: 16:43'30 <@GameDale> 1. Chicca - ho sborrato nel domopak... - 5 voti da floriana Aghapo Ghibellino raffoilbaffo colore`del`grano *(823) (14/09/2007 - 16:24:00) Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, Volume 4 -> 16:23'14 <@GameDale> 2. Chicca - ho goduto magistralmente eiaculando zenzero tritato.... - 3 voti da colore`del`grano Jack floriana *(824) (14/09/2007 - 20:47:15) 20:32:58 ¤¤¤ A'zzardo' è attivo ¤¤¤ 20:46:25 me ne devo andare 20:46:25 !rimuovi subito *(825) (15/09/2007 - 02:46:59) Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, Volume 5 -> 02:46'19 <@GameDale> 4. Chicca - ragazzi, orgasmo orzobimbo!!! - 3 voti da wonderwall floriana mikaty *(826) (15/09/2007 - 19:47:35) 19:44:25 in escusiva su #florianaènudacliccatequi<--- venite tutti 5 euro ad ajoin 19:45:19 ok Potter come me li dai....postepay? *(827) (15/09/2007 - 22:55:16) Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, Volume 6 -> 22:54'50 <@GameDale> 6. Chicca - sborro refrigerata heineken! - 2 voti da floriana Aghapo *(828) (15/09/2007 - 23:13:07) Le eiaculazioni di floriana, VOLUME 1!: 8. floriana - orgasmo zafferano shakerato a gocce - 4 voti da Jack Chicca colore`del`grano mikaty *(829) (16/09/2007 - 23:31:53) Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, Volume 7 -> 23:28'05 <@GameDale> 7. Chicca - quindi sborrai humus.... - 2 voti da colore`del`grano floriana *(830) (16/09/2007 - 23:32:36) Le eiaculazioni di floriana, VOLUME 2: 8. floriana - ho orgasmato fagiolini in invitanti urne - 2 voti da Jack igol *(831) (16/09/2007 - 23:36:14) LE eiaculazioni di floriana, VOLUME 3!!!! 4. floriana - eiaculo gelati motta: corrette bambini!!! - 3 voti da Jack Chicca anastacia *(832) (17/09/2007 - 21:04:04) Le CAGATE di floriana, VOLUME 1 11. floriana - giornalmente cago: frittelle, nesquik, humus, robiola... - 3 voti da Chicca raffoilbaffo Jack *(833) (17/09/2007 - 21:26:28) Le CAGATE di Chicca -> 21:25'13 <@GameDale> 1. Chicca - ragazzi che cagata.... tremavano muri: ECATOMBE!!!! - 1 voti da floriana *(834) (17/09/2007 - 22:34:05) [Durante il torneo di SillAlfa] !ripescami :°D !teladò le solite raccomandazioni italiane no eh ' Chicca' è stata ripescata (quando me la dai?) *(835) (18/09/2007 - 23:37:40) 23:36:29 veramente... si dice in culo alla balena.... poi si risponde: speriamo non scoreggi!!! 23:37:07 <^gioconda> e se scorreggia chi vi dice in culo alla balena che succede? *(836) (20/09/2007 - 23:56:19) il meraviglioso mondo di SEI PRO: che emozione mi sento di nuova inesperta ti senti quasi vergine:D si può prendere fin da subito ora è davanti e dietro oddio... ma così è ancora più incularelloso può prendere sia chi si posizona avanti e sia dietro, almeno così mi sembra di aver capito stavolta prendo malee moltoo maleee *(837) (23/09/2007 - 00:52:44) ma lo sapete che 1 volta mentre organizzavamo 1 serata di musica con gli organizzatori, parlando del mio gruppo ho detto "manca la nostra cantante femminile" ? itised.. e stigrandissimicazzi? ragazzi ma lo sapete che una volta itised83 mentre organizzava 1 serata di musica con gli organizzatori, parlando del suo gruppo ha detto "manca la nostra cantante femminile" ? *(838) (23/09/2007 - 01:53:11) la prossima la faccio alla francs Le lettere di questa manche erano: L A R P 2. wonderwall - l' amore rende poeti.. 4. FrunxRC - l' amore rende poeti - * wonderwall supercamaleontico!!!! *(839) (23/09/2007 - 04:10:56) si sveglia al mattino..colazione e sega wonderwall scusa capiscilo, senza crema come lo fai il cappuccino?? che schifo... wonderwall non portarmi mai la colazione a letto ciò mi ricorda maial college e certi cornetti eh ma a me vien fame così *(840) (24/09/2007 - 15:17:31) *peracchia*15:21:42 <^gioconda> no chiara era una peracchia per te... 15:22:29 ma una peracchia è un incrocio tra una pera ed una pernacchia? *(841) (25/09/2007 - 19:50:36) battuta alla NoNameGod: ma quelle ruspe lì sull' Enta sevono a fare la pulizia etnica? *(842) (26/09/2007 - 23:36:37) <%floriana> cmq Sbirigudy... io non capisco perchè la tua y rende femminile il tuo nick, a me sembra maschile <@Sbirigudy> e nemmeno io floriana perchè se rende femminili, allora... * floriana is now known as floriany * colore`del`grano is now known as colore`del`grany * atoman is now known as atomany * Chicca is now known as Chiccy <@GameDale> /nick GameDaley *(843) (27/09/2007 - 00:26:30) 00:24:54 se vengono eliminati tutti che succede? vince chi ha meno punti? 00:25:09 Dipende da come gli gira al bot *(844) (27/09/2007 - 18:29:04) perchè me le hai querate? te le ha querate il mio sistema ah ma onn mi sono arrivate uhm sarai incinto sbiri *(845) (27/09/2007 - 20:21:37) 19:57:39 Le sveltine di NoNameGod vol. 1 bastano 15 minuti ma in 15 minuti si e no che ci si spoglia :P ma quanta roba hai addosso NoNameGod NoNameGod.. tu in 15 minuti saresti capace di spogliarti, farlo, rivestirti e andare pure a lavorare *(846) (27/09/2007 - 20:23:36) 19:57:39 Le sveltine di NoNameGod vol. 1 bastano 15 minuti wonderwall manco una pisciata ce la faccio a fare in 15 minuti 20:00:01 ah ma allora non hai bisogno di una proposta 20:00:04 ma di una prostata *(847) (28/09/2007 - 21:53:18) A causa del sovraffollamento del canale, tra''' 30''' secondi gli utenti''' Jack''' e''' SirJack''' verranno fusi in un unico essere vivente, a cui verrà assegnato il nick''' CoppiaDiJack ' *(848) (05/10/2007 - 23:16:14) 23:15'54 <@GameDale> 14. ^gioconda - e piccolo davvero, hahahah - 8 voti da Cancellino Jack floriana mikaty Veronika prozac anastacia raffoilbaffo *(849) (10/10/2007 - 19:41:07) 19:37:25 !sei !aggiungimi 19:37:29 !maledetto dai !join 19:37:34 ' Chrono256,''' inizierai a giocare a breve 19:37:34 geniale *(850) (10/10/2007 - 22:27:02) 22:23'30 <@GameDale> Fra 30 secondi partirà una manche di Cubix 22:23'34 <%floriana> bleah 22:23'44 adoro cubix 22:23'46 bleah al quadrato 22:23'54 ho la vittoria in pugno (buonanotte) 22:26'01 perduta